Tarrasque
The Tarrasque is the most terrible creature known to inhabit the Planet Bellizle. Fifty feet tall and seventy feet long quadruped with a long tail, reflective carapace and two large horns on its head, the tarrasque was created by the Old Ones as a weapon of destruction during the War in Heaven, with the purpose of protecting the archives of the Old Ones so their knowledge may not fall into the hands of the Great Enemy. The tarrasque is irreversibly tied to the Prime by its nature. As a result, the most one can hope to do is put the creature to sleep within the core, holding it off for a while longer. However, ancient texts seem to indicate that there might be a way to finally and ultimately deal with the creature, if one could somehow deceive it, luring it into another plane and sealing it there. Although the tarrasque is indisputably a force of pure destruction, it is not truly evil or even chaotic by nature, lacking the consciousness necessary for it to take a moral stance. As a result, it is merely neutral in alignment. Tarrasque Characteristics Tarrasque Other Information Move: 4/8/16/24 Wounds: 1000 Skills: Awareness (Per). Talents: Fearless, Heightened Senses (Smell). Traits: Huge Jaws†, Natural Armour 23, Natural Weapon (Bite), Natural Weapon (Claws), Natural Weapon (Tail) Quadruped, Unnatural Strength (×2), Unnatural Toughness (×2), Size (Colossal), Fear 3(When Awake), Fear 2(When Sleeping),Unnatural Regeneration††, Rebirthing†††. † Huge Jaws: A carnosaur’s bite deals 1d10+SB+2 R Damage that has the Tearing quality. Its bite attacks cannot be Parried. ††Unnatural Regeneration: the creature will regenerate 1D10 Wounds every 1D10 rounds of Combat. †††Rebirthing: If the Tarrasque is not killed permanently(and there are very few ways to kill it permanently) it will rebirth as an immature. Armour: None (Head 23, Body 23, Legs 23, Arms 23). Weapons: Bite (3d10 + 14 R; Primitive, Tearing), Claws (3d10 + 18 R; Primitive, Tearing), Tail Swipe (3d10 + 20 R; Primitive, Tearing). A Tarrasque has Extremely tough Scales, upon the permanent destruction of said creature, it yields 10d10 Scales that can be forged into a suit of armor that gives 14 Armor all over the body(6 scales required to make one suit) or each scale can be sold for 2000 Thrones. Immature Tarrasque An immature(Infant) version of it, the creature will rebirth itself as an Immature if it is not killed permanently(and there are very few ways to do it. Immature Tarrasque Characteristics Immature Tarrasque Other Information Move: 2/4/6/12 Wounds: 500 Skills: Awareness (Per). Talents: Fearless, Heightened Senses (Smell). Traits: Huge Jaws†, Natural Armour 17, Natural Weapon (Bite), Natural Weapon (Claws), Natural Weapon (Tail) Quadruped, Unnatural Strength (×2), Unnatural Toughness (×2), Size (Massive), Fear 2(When Awake), Fear 1(When Sleeping),Unnatural Regeneration††, Rebirthing†††. † Huge Jaws: A carnosaur’s bite deals 1d10+SB+2 R Damage that has the Tearing quality. Its bite attacks cannot be Parried. ††Unnatural Regeneration: the creature will regenerate 1D10 Wounds every 1D10 rounds of Combat. †††Rebirthing: If the Tarrasque is not killed permanently(and there are very few ways to kill it permanently) it will rebirth as an immature. Armour: None (Head 17, Body 17, Legs 17, Arms 17). Weapons: Bite (1d10 + 7 R; Primitive, Tearing), Claws (1d10 + 9 R; Primitive, Tearing), Tail Swipe (1d10 + 10 R; Primitive, Tearing). Category:Animals